Pirate vs. Assassin: Showdown at Sugar Island!
Pirate vs. Assassin: Showdown at Sugar Island! By stranglehold13 Previously: The Outlaw Pirates arrive at Sugar Island and expect to finally get some rest. Part of the crew goes into the forest to explore, leaving Mongo and Denton Priest behind to guard the ship. While they are exploring, they hear a distant scream. They return to the ship to find Mongo and Priest out of commission and an unknown assailant waiting for them. Before they can find out who the assailant is, they are attacked. ''SETTING: ''Sugar Island Josie Young: '''I don't know who the three of you think you are, but anyone who put there hands on my crew is gonna die!!! '''Vincento: '''Hissississississ, I like this one. He actually thinks he can beat us. '''Maximilliano: '''Yes, well, we shall see who will be dying today. '''Josie Young: '''You bet your ass we will! Holiday! Get to the ship and take care of Mongo and Priest! '''Holiday: '''Right! '''Josie Young: '''Beck! Quinn! You two take the skinny guy! '''Beck & Quinn: Right! Josie Young: 'Kiryu! You take the bald guy! '''Kiryu: '''With pleasure. '''Josie Young: '''Leave the sweaty guy to me. ''The crew separates and faces off against their opponents. '''Kiryu: ''Pietro I hope you don't think that fighting me will be easy. '''Pietro: 'intently Kiryu: 'You don't talk much. Good, I prefer fighting anyway. ''Kiryu draws his Flash Blade and launches a large air slash made of light at Pietro. Pietro jumps out of the way, and the slash cleaves a group of trees in half. Pietro creates a glue net in between his fingers and throws it at Kiryu. Kiryu rolls out of the way at the last second. 'Kiryu: '''Devil Fruit powers? This fight just became a little harder. ''Kiryu rushes at Pietro and slashes at him multiple times. Pietro closes his eyes to avoid the flash and effortlessly dodges each slash. Pietro then jumps backwards and blows a bubble of glue towards Kiryu. Kiryu stabs the bubble, popping it and coating the blade of his sword in glue. Pietro smiles. 'Kiryu: '''What the hell? My statement before was wrong. This fight just became ''a lot harder. Pietro aims his fingers at Kiryu and fires multiple glue projectiles at him. Kiryu runs to his left, trying to get behind Pietro, dodging the glue projectiles all the way. Pietro fires one on the ground ahead of Kiryu, and Kiryu steps right on it and falls to the ground. 'Kiryu: '''I'm stuck! Damn it! ''Kiryu struggles to get his foot unstuck. Pietro begins moving toward him menacingly. Meanwhile... '''Vincento: The two of you against the one of me. Hissississississ, I don't like your odds. Vincento extends his body, transforming into his Black Mamba hybrid form. Josie Beck: ''sparking around him A Zoan-type huh? Me too. ''into the air and transforms into his Thunderbird form. ''Quinn! You go low, and I'll go high! '''Marshal Quinn: '''You read my mind! ''Quinn lunges at Vincento and launches a volley of punches. Vincento, using Soru, dodges every punch. Beck swoops down, talons extended, and tries to grab Vincento. Vincento uses Tekkai, Beck bounces off. Marshal Quinn: 'This guy's tough! '''Josie Beck: '''We need to go at him at the same time! ''Quinn launches a roundhouse kick at Vincento's head, while Beck fires a thunderbolt at his body. Vincento uses Kami-e and his bdoy goes limp, dodging both attacks. He then whips his body around, knocking Quinn off of his feet. 'Vincento: '''Shigan "Stinger"! ''Vincento whips his tail around and stabs it through Beck's left wing. Beck falls to the ground and reverts back to his human form. '''Josie Beck: ''up, holding his left shoulder, which is now bleeding profusely This guy's too fast! Not even I can hit him! '''Marshal Quinn: '''I got your back Bro! ''Quinn lunges towards Vincento. Meanwhile on the ship, Holiday realizes what happened to Mongo. Holiday: '''Oh God! ''to Quinn ''BE CAREFUL! HE'S POISONOUS! '''Marshal Quinn: Hesitating ''What?! '''Vincento: '''Too late! Soru "Assault"! ''Vincento lunges at Quinn, biting him multiple times and filling him with venom. Quinn slowly drops to his knees and hits the ground, unconscious. Vincento: '''Hissississississ. '''Marshal Quinn: Uuuuuggggghhhhh. Young & Beck: '''Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn! '''Maximilliano: ''Josie Young Don't worry cowboy...You're next. ''Josie Young and Maximilliano prepare to face off. To Be Continued... Category:Stories